The present invention is directed to the same subject matter as the above-identified patent, i.e. a device for improving a baseball pitcher's delivery of a baseball, whether it be from the “stretch” position or from the “full wind-up” position. It has been found that practice is key to most endeavors, and the observation most certainly applies to baseball pitching. The mechanical routine that a pitcher goes through prior to the “game time” delivery of a ball to the catcher helps the pitcher build his skill and confidence that the ball will end up exactly where he wants. Delivery of the ball, whether it be high and inside, low and outside or right down the middle is based upon refined pitching mechanics. There is a lot of truth to the old adage that “practice makes perfect”. The merits and advantages of repeated use of the subject training device are clearly set forth in great detail in U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,078, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Therefore, it is with that thought in mind that applicant continues to try and refine the equipment that will train a baseball pitcher to be the best that he can be.